Greed's Tale
by namesareuseless
Summary: A Greed fanfiction I think I wrote around 2006 (found on an old PC). It's incomplete, and I'm not sure if I'll complete it or not. Only read this fanfiction if you've watch all 52 episodes of the 2003 FMA Anime. The FMA Anime Films, Brotherhood Anime nor the Manga are necessary. I do use some Manga place names since the Anime doesn't name "The State" or outside countries.
1. Chapter 1: Birth Of The Second Bastard

I should have known better, but I was reckless back then. The transmutation didn't work for Hohenhiem's and my son that we conceived over 200 years ago, why would this one have worked? I have seen the effects of what such an experiment can do to a once sound and dead body, and how it resurrects into a "lifeless doll." Still, even though I knew deep in my heart that it would fail, I couldn't help but try. This man I once loved was nothing like Hohenhiem at the time. He may have known nothing of alchemy or the Law of Equivalent Exchange, but I couldn't help but be attracted to him back then. In the end though, I had to settle for another pawn. Heavens no, I couldn't even have that either.

It was back then, sometime in the late 1600s, I can't honestly remember for the life of me anymore, that a long war occurred between Amestris and the allied forces of the foreign countries of Creta and Aerugo. The combined power of Creta and Aerugo devastated Amestris. I decided not to get involved with this war, as I still had a long time before that body would deteriorate. Still, Marcus F. Vetrelli never went off to battle as the other men did, even though he was drafted. I've always thought to this day that wars are pointless, and this one was no exception. I suppose it was because of his rebellious nature and his charming looks that made me feel compassion for him.

I guess you could say I first met him in an underground gambling ring, as gambling was illegal at the time. I had received a letter from an anonymous writer, saying he was a famed alchemist of the region; there was an address on it for where he partook late nights at. The address I was given was of a dilapidated building with smoke pouring out … and a shriek. Curious, I went to examine the scene, expecting it could have been a small fire that had ignited. When I had entered though, I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Damn Richie, you beat me again!" said a man, pushing his cards back to the dealer. It had simply been smoking gamblers, eager to win a fair share of money before the day ended. I then went around and asked where I might find this accomplished alchemist, but they simply all shrugged. I eventually walked up to a somewhat tall, slim-built yet strong, black haired man. He had an outlandish hairstyle and a personality that fit with it: a dangerous man. "Are you the alchemist that this town has been up in arms about?" I asked. "Oh heavens no my dear: I find a study dreadfully dull; you couldn't get me to an alchemist book if my life depended on i-" "Thank you for your time." But just as I was about to move on "… I am the one who wrote you that letter," he said smugly. "I couldn't help but receive a chance to speak to such a beautiful woman as yourself. I had heard you were looking for a skilled alchemist. I knew 'hell, I'm not one at all,' but I knew I had to meet you at some point, so I went out of the way to write that letter for you and bring you here." My newest body at the time, was for the most part one of my better choices. I thought at first he was simply another pimp, but he was more then that. He said sweet words that swept me off my feet like never before, and asked me out for dinner. I couldn't refuse.

The next night I was expecting a night at some upper-class banquet hall, for which I mostly went to by myself, but it was something completely out of the ordinary. He took me to a bar called the Dragon's Snare. I was infuriated that he'd take me to such a low-life drab, but he remarked kindly to me "Now now, don't judge a book by its cover my dear; it is actually more quaint than outside appearances let on." I gave him a chance to show me, as I knew alchemy was the same way: there was far more to it then the leathery covers let on. It turned out to be an enjoyable time, and I fell for him. He was an oddity of his time, and that was what I loved in a man: something new and voracious. We became fast lovers for awhile … that was, until his death.

It was on a spring night in April that he took me on a carriage ride through the park. It must have cost him a boatload. I perceive that he had a lot more money then he was letting on to, and that he was trying to hide a more richly kingdom he had inherited. But with the bright stars and his radiant and trusting face, I didn't even think twice about his financial caste. "I never want to leave you," I pronounced to him. But then, the night quickly changed from beautiful to grisly. Four riders came galloping towards us at a tremendous speed.

"That's the man, after him!" yelled one of the soldiers. As I looked behind me, I had expected foreign cavalry … not local enforcers. The carriage driver stopped the ride, but as he did, Marcus jumped into the driver's seat and pushed the driver off. "I won't let them harm you, my love!" he proclaimed as he whipped the horses at a tremendous speed. Yet still, the carriage was too heavy to make a successful escape, and the soldiers were catching up to us. Marcus quickly lost control, and the horses somehow broke free from the carriage. We toppled over.

Mr. Vetrelli tried to make a successful escape by foot, but was instantly trampled down by hooves of the massive steeds. Drawing out their swords, they all pointed them at his face. He knew he could run no more, and was completely surrounded. And so they arrested him, claiming he must have been an Aerugonian Spy as he was one of the few Amestrian men to refuse the draft. Back then there was no appropriate court system of any kind, and he would be killed. They didn't kill him by any normal means however: they drenched him with alcohol and lit him on fire. At the time I was grateful that I wasn't a spectator during his day of execution. He was allowed a proper funeral, at my own expense.

I couldn't continue to live. For once in my life I truly felt like I was dying. Physically I had felt it many times, but not emotionally. True love I pondered could never break me apart from this man. I had to bring him back ... I just knew I had to! "Where I went wrong with the bastard son Basel, I will not go wrong here!" I was too blind that I had forgotten the truth behind all truths: human transmutation was, and will never be, possible. I went to the graveyard where he was buried, and opened his casket. I found that all his flesh and muscles were burned up, and all his blood dried. All that was usable was a pile of bones.

I went about gathering the ingredients that Hohenhiem once used to try and resurrect Basel, along with a few other ingredients I conceptualized would work. Another trip to The Gate I went, offering it yet another gift. In the end though, only what came of it all was simple: an undead abomination. Out of my own desperation to see him again, I fed him red stones so that he might at least look like the one I had fallen in love with, just as I had with my son. And so the second homunculus was born, and I gave him the name Greed. All he ever did care was for himself from that day forward. He looked at me as only a tool to give him what he desired most: Money, Power, and Immortality.


	2. Chapter 2: A Red Day

He let out a boisterous laugh. "This is going to be fun!" Putting on a pair of dark-tinted spectacles, the lady beside him spoke up. "Honestly, can you think of anyone but yourself Greed?" she said, draped in a black funeral gown, wearing a mourning hat with a veil draped over her face. "I live for no one else but myself, unlike you Lust," Greed replied. "You're so mindlessly loyal to her." "You're loyalty to only yourself will one day be your undoing," explained Lust. This Lust was the first 'Lust' of its kind to be created in that world. Her Ouroboros was located on the back of her neck. "After you, dear," said Greed, mocking human etiquette.

She walked up to the entrance, where two Amestrian soldiers with flintlock muskets stood. Their uniforms consisted of a blue, buttoned-down coat, with two white straps that went around them, making a large X. They wore white trousers, and what Greed called "funny tall hats" on their heads, which included a red feather that poked out. The guards noticed Lust approaching them.

"Ma'am, this is restricted militar-" but before the first guard could finish, she took off her veil, from which the guard was instantly smitten by the face of the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. "You heard him ma'am, this is a ..." But the other guard feel silently as he saw the transfixed look of his companion. The first guard's mind stopped as he saw the luscious mask that beauty wore, but beauty would cost the watcher a hefty price. Lust's eyes were fixated on her target; the man's thoughts quickly went rampant with fear. Uncomfortable memories from throughout his past came out, all at once. They were enough to drive any man mad.

"William …?" The second guard turned his attention back to Lust. "What … what are you doing!?" asked the second guard. The first let out a cry, and fell to his knees with his hands grasping his now throbbing head. "Stay back witch!" Yelled the second guard, shooting Lust in the lower abdomen. The bullet had little effect over her. The second guard froze out of shock. "Looks like you got dimpled a bit there Lust," chuckled Greed "Are you losing touch with your mind control?" "Leave your comments to yourself," muttered Lust. "Ooh I'm so hurt!" exaggerated Greed.

"You there!" she pointed towards the now eccentric man on the ground. "Unlock the gate." proclaimed the Homunculus. "What are you doing William!? Don't listen to her!" William unlocked the gate. "Now kill that other man, or do I need to show you the image of your father's decayed corpse again!?" Too frightened to have another haunted image come to him, he picked up his musket. The other guard fell over in fear "William … please!?" William let out a roar and stabbed his companion with his bayonet. The other guard fell down dead. Tired of killing, he yelled "Take my life away! Hell can be no worse then this!" But the two sins would not even honor such a request, and walked through the gate. They were past the inner walls with only the main gate into the fort before them.

The commotion had gotten the attention of the other guards, and they stormed out of the fort. They saw the dead guard and William screaming in pain. Lust let out a heavy sigh. "What boorish simpletons." The other soldiers witnessed her face. She attempted at controlling all of their minds, but there were just too many for her. Most of them did fall into a sense of uneasiness and shock though. She was continually shot by flintlocks. She fell to the ground in blood.

As the storm seemed over, it had only started. "Guess it's my turn." Greed's skin turned to black diamonds as the carbon atoms rearranged themselves on the exterior of his body. He jumped through the solid fortified brick wall (because he could), and all the musketeers fired. He took the muskets, which had bayonets attached, from two soldiers, and started swinging the bayonet-mounted guns around as if they were swords. He sliced and stabbed through five soldiers before he threw one at a soldier from a large distance, and threw another soldier down, stabbing him in the chest with the other. By the looks of Greed and his perceived invincible manner, the men had thought that a demon had been unleashed into the mortal world. "Whatever the hell that thing is, I want it dead!" yelled the Colonel of the facility. He was able to have 15 line up between one another, and let out a loose and terrible volley. Though the Greed's black diamond skin was easily a match for him to withstand the barrage, he couldn't help but feel that the battle would get worse. Still, he was as cocky as ever. "Meat bags, I'll rip your innards apart!" he screamed.

He started to massacre the lined row of men. "Melee positions, arm your swords!" yelled the Colonel. Supposedly this was the elite division that defended this particular area, but it mattered little to a homunculus. They slashed their blades as Greed kicked and slammed his fists and feet. One by one, they fell before the invincible monster. The Colonel drew out a pair of dual-wielding knives in which he flicked around like a squall. With the distraction, more soldiers came rushing to help. As Greed threw a final blow, he felt as if something was wrong. 'More then I expected' thought Greed to himself. Greed had no idea what he was getting himself into, as several flakes of his black diamonds had shattered off his body.

What look to be a newly committed zombie from the grave, Lust had regained her composure. "She's … not dead!?" wailed one of the soldiers who had seen her fall. Again, Lust tried to gain the attention of as many men as she could, and was quite successful. "You aren't afraid of me or this 'demon,' what you truly fear is yourselves. They could be revolutionists as well! Kill the betrayers!" She played on the fears of the revolutionist war going on at the time. She built into the horrors that many had about their own military, and made them turn on one another. Barbaric they became, even going so far as to bite and scratch, just like carnivorous, wild animals. Although not all the men seduced so low as to believe Lust's whims, it was enough that Greed could easily finish the job.

The two homunculi traipsed into the facility. Inside was five open stories, with metal catwalks on all the proceeding stories, circled around them. As they entered, an earth-shattering slam, as an iron door on the top story flew against the opposing wall. "Your time is up homunculus!" Out came a high-ranking officer, one that outranked all the men that he could see before him. He was atop a higher pier in the large and spacious production installation. Lust, hearing the word 'Homunculus,' fell into shock. Greed was hardly phased.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know what we are!?" asked Lust. "Lets say I was read a few too many fairy tales in my time growing up," he explained. "Bah! Please spare us a prolonged speech," said the brash Greed. They then saw as he took out a piece of chalk, and drew a transmutation circle. "I'm Brigadier General Alfred Springfield, the Steelheart Alchemist!" He then punched the circle, and lightning-like bolts and a blue aura arose. Out from the upper level came a cannon. In the Steelheart Alchemist's right hand, he started transmuting metal into cannonballs. "Coward! Come down here and show me your real skill!" screamed Greed. "What, and stoop to your level?" quipped the alchemist. Out shot a heavy steel ball at Greed. He flipped out of the way in time.

Lust looked into his eyes, hoping she could somehow manipulate him, but nothing occurred from it. In fact, it only angered the single-sighted Steelheart Alchemist even more. Springfield went to transmute yet another cannon, launching both. They both missed yet again. "I'm not having any effect against his mind," mentioned Lust. "Good! Means I get to kill him myself!" said the delighted male homunculus. As the two monsters talked, the alchemist had engraved the symbol needed to create cannons on his glove. Greed started running towards the stairs. The Steelheart Alchemist ran around the installation, laying down cannons in all the positions he could. Lust feared a trap. Greed didn't suspect anything at all however, as he was too fixated on his opponent.

"Now!" yelled the Brigadier General. Large artillery crews ran out from all the doors on the upper level, with flint and fire. Greed, confused, stopped for a second, but then continued as he started dashing up the stairs. "You, on the south side, attack the one going up the stairs!" yelled the master strategist. They let out a bombardment at Greed, and several chunks of the steps fell. Greed jumped to the third level before the first two fell. "The rest of you, kill the woman!" yelled the alchemist. They all let loose at her. Loud crashing sounds could be heard as they hit the bricked flooring. She hit the ground hard after one smashed her in the chest. "BASTARDS!" she cried.

Brigadier General Springfield started alchemizing more ammunition for the cannons. Greed attempted to continue up, but another bombardment had the whole set of stairs fall. Greed was dangling on the ledge of the fourth story. "You have lost! Come quietly and surrender yourselves to the Law of the Kingdom!" howled the alchemist. Greed, persistent as ever, jumped to the wall, and with his powerful hands, smashed all his fingers into the sides. Continuing to smash each hand, one higher than the last. "He's climbing the walls!" All the soldiers became frightened, especially when he jumped to the final level. The artillery unit stood no chance now, as they tried to run from the angered homunculus. Only Brigadier General Alfred Springfield stood up to the sin.

The alchemist, transmuting a large section of the wall with a transmutation circle drawn, and a large fist of brick flew towards Greed. It had no effect on him. The Brigadier General then looked down at Lust, who he saw was still alive after the cannon barrage. "What the hell are you ...?" Springfield fell into shock not from Lust's manipulative ways, but from the sheer power the two homunculi held. Greed then took a hold of the off-guard alchemist, threw him against the wall, and then threw him off the top level of the facility. He came crashing down to the floor below on his head. Blood gushed on the floor. Lust kicked him. "He's dead." "Well now that that's over, let's help ourselves to the real prize!" cackled the excited Greed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cold Welcome Home

"I'm surprised you didn't storm off with it all," remarked Lust. "Hey, I may be greedy, but I'm not stupid," mentioned Greed. They continued to walk near along the dirt path. "I need that old hag to make these materials into the very gifts I long for ..." Greed's face reeked with apprehension. "You have no right to call the very master that created you an 'old hag'!" "Like I've ever give a rat's ass of your opinion," Greed barked in displeasure.

They could then see up ahead of them Dublith, and looked in the direction of Dante's abode. "I hate this new and irksome place, I can't wait to get what I came for and leave," mentioned Greed with a smirk. Lust then looked around herself and jumped off the path. "What the hell are you up to now?" asked the scrutinizing Greed. "You know we can't have anyone know where the Master resides!" Greed looked over at two kids playing several feet away from them, and back over at Lust as she ran with great speed through the trees. Greed chuckled at her insecurity over a couple children. He quickly caught up to Lust. They eventually reached the top of a large, steep hill, where a large mansion stood.

Lust knocked on the entryway doors. A haggard old lady, who looked to be in her early 80's, walked towards the noise. "Who is it?" She asked, before opening the door. "Why it's the King of Amestris! Who'd you think bitch!?" crowed the antagonized homunculus; he was insipid of having to stand another minute around when he could be out smooching some fine ladies. "Lady Dante, excuse this detestable, street filth!" engaged Lust. Dante acted as if she hadn't heard the two at all, and opened the double-doors. "Let's get this done quickly. I expect there to be more red stones this time." Greed took the bag that was swung over his shoulders and dropped it on the floor in front of her. He then walked inside to the spacious living room, jumped on an extravagant sofa, and rested his grimy shoes atop the coffee table. "Miss Dante, how can you call him a 'homunculus'!?" asked the conscientious Lust, who couldn't deal with the rebellious individual.

Dante's mind raced back to the 1600's, during the rebirth of Greed. "Oh Mr. Vetrelli, is that your cheerful face!?" Tears were stroking down her cheeks, after the homunculus had recovered from eating dozens of red stones. "I wonder if my memories had reached him?" the beautiful lover asked herself quietly. The homunculus woke up for the first time in the form of a human. "Where am I?" he asked Dante. "You're back!" she hugged him. The "lifeless doll" however detested it. Memories of a woman just like her flashed in his head. Feeling pain, he pushed her away. "Get away from me!" he yelped.

She regained focus from memories of her past, and focused on the present. "Hold on Greed, your share of the red stones will come" she murmured. The memories of Greed, and not Mr. Marcus F. Vetrelli, are all that were left in Dante's subconscious at that point in time. A large number of people had already been previously captured in order that the red stones could be created. With the extra supplies from the heavily-defended, research facility that Greed and Lust raided, she could make a large batch. "Hopefully Envy's report will come out as planned ..." she mumbled to herself.

The homunculus, relaxing himself on the couch, was satiated as he stared at the embellishing designs that stroked the ceilings of the monolithic chateau. He then looked over at Lust, who had already sat herself down in a large armchair to the left of him. The sun's rays glared behind her from the window. "Can you stop looking so glum all the time and lighten up," expounded Greed. "Shut up you bastard of a beast," spited the female homunculus. "I cannot wait until the day Dante will get rid of the mutt you are!"  
"Well now, isn't that just precious?" the conceited Greed put on a face that met no fear.

Before they were at each other's throats, a knock came at the door. Lust got out of her chair to answer it. "Oh rapture, I wonder who that could be ..." Greed said sarcastically. Lust got up and opened the doors, and saw a familiar sight. "Welcome," said Lust in a monotone voice, as was the inflection she put on most words, unless she was frantic. "So did you all get the supplies she asked for!?" demanded the man at the door. "Yes Envy, all went according to plan. I hope yours went well too," exclaimed Lust. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to report you to the old hag!" shouted Greed as he overheard the conversation. The sin at the entrance became ill-tempered, running into the living room and smashing the coffee table that Greed had been laying his feet upon. "What? Not happy to ..." "Stop acting like you're the boss of me! I've been around over 100 years longer than you have!" Greed continued to keep his cool, with a smug smirk painted on his face. "Once I report the new discovery to her, we'll see who looks so comfortable!" Envy grinned.

Dante came into the living room to see the coffee table in pieces. "Envy, was that really necessary?" asked the aged woman. Envy gave an agitated glance at her master. Dante turned her attention to Greed. "Here are your priceless gems," she said, with red stones resting in her palsm. Seeing them, he dashed over to the luscious treats, grabbed them from her hands and started devouring them. He felt his energy all the more supplementing his already-tremendous capability. Every last crunch was more satisfying then the last. The oldest homunculus loathed every moment he watched. He turned his head and spit in antipathy. Lust simply continued to stare blankly as Greed engorged himself.

Greed, having finished his delightful meal, tilted his face back up to his maker, and commented. "Pity, I would love to sit and chat, but I have better ways to waste my time." He then exited the luxurious manor, slamming the doors behind him. The room kept silent for awhile. Lust kept up her blank stare, Envy was distraught, but Dante ... a look of amusement fell on her face, which was not consistent of her at all. "Envy, what's the report?" she said in a shrill voice. Envy snickered. "The man in Xenotime has confirmed." Dante became exacerbated with delight.

Greed went down into the town of Dublith, taking a brief stop at his favorite bar: the Devil's Nest. "Hey look, it's Greed!" cheered the bartender. To the people there, they only thought Greed was a nickname, they had no idea it was his habitual name, nor of his true origins. He laughed. "Dan, some hard whiskey on the house, will ya?" "Certainly Greed, we owe it to you after that last bar fight you stopped." Greed faked, for the most part, his true feelings of the man he spoke to. I mean, why would a homunculus make friendships with 'meat bags' like them? Two ladies came towards him. "Ladies, how are you?" he egotistically asked as he sat at the bar counter. With his hard whiskey and slutty women, what else could the homunculus want?

Just then, a recent memory came into his mind as he looked at a man across from him, a memory of last night. "Alright Lust, I've got the prize!" She looked over his shoulder. "Yes, he al supplies the Master asked of us to retrieve ... and money?" "Yeah, you think I'd just leave it here?" Lust sighed, not understanding his craving of worldly possessions. As they were exiting, Greed heard the breadth of a man come up. "Why ...? Why do you do it!?" asked the soldier, who had somehow survived the onslaught. "How careless of me, I forgot one!" he screamed in a maniacal chortle. "I asked you a question, answer damn it!" shrieked the dying soldier. "Oh ... well perhaps it's because I just don't care for you to be alive!" he yelled as he was about to stomp the head of the dying man. "You may be stronger then me, but I know you aren't happy!" advised the soldier. Greed paused his foot. "I can see it ... in your eyes ... you want everything, but you know ... you can't have it ..." A bothered look fell upon the sin's face. "Greed, kill the human and let us return to the Master" explained Lust, but Greed was paying no attention to her. "I know I can die happy ... knowing that I had ... the brotherhood with my ... other men ... I will see them ... all in heaven, away from the pain!" The man threw up a pile of blood, and died. The homunculus saw a smile upon the dead man's face.

"How can a man be so happy, even right before his death?" Greed asked himself quietly, taking another sip from his whiskey.


	4. Chapter 4: Roots of Deception

The two seduced women looked at the homunculi. "What's wrong?" one of them asked, caressing his cheeks. Greed, just now paying attention to the present, answered "Fine ladies, just fine ..." He wasn't however. He continued to look at the man across the bar. The man looked dejected and exasperated. Greed saw that he had cuts and bruises all over him, with a raunchy blanket wrapped around him. 'The guy looks torn apart,"' thought Greed, the sound in the room dying out. 'If anyone understands the way I feel, he would.' Greed was disconcerted. "Girls, if you'll excuse." Walking over to the dejected shadow in the corner of the Devil's Nest, the homunculus stopped. 'Why the hell are you doing this!? Oh well, I'll get this over and get back to my desires,' contemplated Greed.

The man looked up as the sin took a seat next to him. "What do you want sir!?" demanded the man, hunched in fear. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I only have a simple question to ask ..." The downcast stared into the pupils of Greed's eyes. "If you seek answers, you're better off speaking with someone else. Just leave me alone," he replied. The empty, dark-lit bar seemed even more inaudible than before. "Damn it, I need to know!" The bartender and a few of the others there caught notice. "These images are only getting worse! You look glum and sorrowful, you should know my problems!" Greed picked up the man by the collar of his damaged apparel. "I can't answer that for you, only you can ..." He became dissatisfied and grabbed on the man's throat. "Stop that Greed, leave the defenseless vagabond alone!" screamed the bartender. "Vagabond?" the homunculus, prurient, set him back down in his seat.

The dim red shade of the light seemed to only obfuscate the man more. "Yes you heard right. I've been allowed to stay here as long as I stay quiet." Greed looked over at the bartender, and then back at the castaway. "Yes I am ... an Amestrian revolutionist," he admitted, "now please leave me alone." The sin, trying to look as scholarly as possible, kingdomd, "Isn't it that one becomes a renegade in this age simply by choice?" "One might see it that way; I see it as a duty." The man stared at the ceiling, gathering his thoughts.

"The King of Amestris has always thrown down his fist, clasping us into iron shackles. But new methods of governing nations are being practiced in other countries. Hereditary rule is a joke. How can we expect every son of the 'lordly' bloodline to always emerge as a great leader, especially when we have no control over it?" Greed sat there, and thought about how Envy was always treated as the boss of the homunculus, simply because he's been around longer. "The point is we do have control ..." He stood up from his chair. "We no longer have to live under that oppression!" The exile began to roar louder. "It is the people that should decide, not nature itself!" The homunculus thought even more about it. "Envy is only considered superior because he has been around longer. Meager worm!" His animosity increased. "Hey stop that now, you're scaring my customers!" yelled the bartender to the prophesier. The man paid no heed. "Through force the King will learn in his errors!"

"Why do I let that bitch take control of me? I don't need her!" he proclaimed to himself in thought. "Still, I've seen her magic ... I can't defeat her ..." The lifeless doll became cynical for a moment. "Band united, and together we all can show the King that the will of the people is law!" It hit Greed at that moment. Numbers, large numbers. "A new country will be bu-!" He looked behind him as he heard the cock of a gun.

"Revolutionist, come quietly or you will be shot on site!" a provocative voice could be heard outside the building. "Take me then, I will not live under this injustice anymore!" Glaring at where he heard the inflection, he turned his head back towards Greed, as if he suspected for him to take action with him. 'I can't believe it ... he sounds so much like me ...' he became fixated towards his hands; uneasiness struck his face. 'Could I be ... human ...?' Amestrian soldiers stormed the bar, wielding curved blades. "You're outnumbered!" yelled one of them. Everyone except Greed and the vagabond ducked on the floor. "Yeah, tell me then," the homunculus's outrage grew, his skin was turning black. "Can 10,000 men kill an invincible demon!?"

Greed jumped at the four men standing before him, tackling them to the ground. More came in, using the furniture and walls as barriers, blasting their flintlock pistols at the nightmare they beheld. Greed, increasingly confident, had much of his black diamond skin resort to its fleshy self. Shot after shot came towards him, his face as valiant as ever. He wouldn't let a bunch of human soldiers stand in his way of what he must do. The musket men became terror-stricken as blood continued to pour from the beast. "Yes, please continue, I'm enjoying it!" A few ran in fear, while a few stood to fight to the death. They charged at him. The demon grabbed a chair and hit it against one, taking the fallen and tossing him at another. He pounced on top of two others, crashing them to the floor.

"Sir, I think it's him, the one who assaulted the Alchemist Facility!" squealed the private. "Damn ... retreat! We don't have enough numbers to face him!" yelled the Sergeant, who had lead the diminutive brigade. They all attempted to run, but only a few could depart the scene from the berserk monster. He let some withdraw, figuring they weren't worth his attention. "Dear lord, thank you so much!" cried the vagabond. "How can I ever repay you for saving my life!?" Greed pondered, and stared across the neo-classical architecture that could be seen throughout Dublith, and up into the forested hills beyond the border of the town. A beam came from the homunculus's face. He had never been so jubilant in all the 200 years that he had lived.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be free?" requested Greed. "Huh?" "I mean, to be under no rule ..." The refugee squinted, his head turning towards the ground. "I may reject the Law of the Kingdom, but I am in no way free. Until the King is overthrown, calamity in our country will continue." The avaricious one knew what had to be done ... he would tell his truth to the courageous man. "Look up there," he pointed. "Yeah?" "Up there is the Queen who rules over me. The old hag continues to treat me like a slave ..." The man looked towards the homunculus. "No man should be beneath another."

A flashback appeared before him. "Do as you're told, or no more treats for you!" Greed looked up at his Master in anger. He then started to morph his skin for the first time. Dante clapped her hands and hit the ground. Before the homunculus could touch her, a large wall appeared between him and his proficient. From the rock floor, golems had been formed. Greed was then piled on as the skulking stone zombies all surrounded him. A clap was heard again, and the golems formed into the floor, leaving a large bump with the male homunculus in between, trapped, with only his head peering out. "I make the rules, I am your Master, understood?"

The thought floated away from Greed. "Tell me: are there other rebels like you?" The ragged man paused for moment, shocked that this unusual man that defended him was to eager. He looked at Greed with a grin. "Follow me, and together we can get what we both aspire for!" This looked to be a beautiful new beginning ...


	5. Chapter 5: Looming Shadows

From the top of a lofty tower that looked over Dublith, a shadowy figure gandered at two shapes that stood below. It departed from the scene. Leaping through the air to it's destination of choice, towards the estate that sat on the overlook. "Lady Dante! Lady Dante!" In the background, the harmony of a piano could be heard playing.

(Dante's Song:  watch?v=XrKwy23RlrA)

"Lady Dante!" Dante, wearing a beautiful white dress with lace, dating back to the 1600s, relaxed on the piano seat, continuing to play as if she heard nothing. "Master, Greed is leaving Dublith!" yelled Lust. Dante paused. "Oh really?" The female homunculus looked up at Dante. "Lady Dante, let me hunt the rat down ..." Her master stared at the cold being, wearing the funeral dress. Dante knew that Lust was no match for Greed, and Envy was already away on a special assignment. She gazed across the room, at a door that had been locked now for 2 decades. Dante picked up a book, and hidden with it was a key. Taking the key, she showed it to the sin.

"You want to battle Greed on your own?" Lust's eyes broadened, her pupils no longer endless black holes, but a sign of life seemed to overcome her, even though it was only artificial. "Behind that door lies the weapon that will be his undoing," inquired the old lady. Lust walked slowly to it, each step surging the red stone liquid inside her. The key entered the keyhole, and the door was opened. Ajar came the gateway to victory. It grew a light red aura.

The hag went back to the song she had been playing. "Ah yes, the 'Immortal Song.' That's what I shall call it. It will be a reminder to me that I will never fear death …"

Down the beaten road, a swift wind stirred about as two horse riders moved across it. "The air is refreshing, is it not?" asked the fugitive. Greed stared at the man. "When are we going to get there?" inquired the homunculus. "Well we still have quite the journey ahead of us, so please be patient." The gentleman observed the beautiful cloudless sky, the sun shining. "I never did ask what your name is." Greed peered towards the direction that the voice came from. "Some call me a demon, some a beast, and one calls me her puppet. I on the other hand prefer Greed." "Well then Greed, my name is Samuel Nock."

The traveling continued in silence; all that could be heard was the beating of hooves. A distant thought of Mr. Vetrelli's life reached his mind for a split second, as four horsemen came chasing his runaway carriage. The homunculus screamed for a moment. "Are you alright!?" questioned Samuel. "A nightmare ... but just a fantasy ..." "I hope only so as well, Greed." Greed had never felt so challenged in all his years of existence. 'I will overcome, my greed is unmatched!' idealized the homunculus towards himself. "Look, look!" yelled Greed's compatriot. Viewing through the vista, he could see what looked to be a large canyon. "Rush Valley ... it has hardly been settled, it is a great place for us revolutionists to hide."

By the time they reached the town, Samuel unpacked a bag that he had on the side of his horse. "Here, take this." He threw Greed a blanket quite similar to the one he was wearing over his head. "Don't let anyone see your face; if they learn you are one of us and remember your face, your life will be in danger." "What, do I look like I-" The sin paused in the middle of his sentence. He had nothing to worry about, he was the Ultimate Shield after all. Yet, he couldn't help but feel he was now responsible for the life of this human. 'Wait a minute ... why do I care what happens to him!? He's only a useless pawn, remember that!' The homunculus, deep in judgment of himself, heard the words of Samuel Nock speak. "Come on, put it on quickly!" Without hesitation, he threw the blanket over his head. A couple passed by the travelers in a motorwagon, squinting to see who they could be, but continued on.

"That was a close one ... quickly, follow me!" The brown steed picked up its pace. Greed commanded his pale horse to do the same. Samuel had his horse jump behind the corner of a building, the mounted homunculus mimicking. The two leapt from their horses. "Tie your horse up to this post, and move with me as quietly as you can. If ANYONE happens to follow us, then our hideout will be found!" They sprint up the hill, which was away from the village, and into a cave that lead deep into the canyons. "You stay in a rat hole like this!?" requested the sin. "It's not much, but outlaws like us have no other place to stay; if our identity is ever revealed to a soldier of the kingdom, we are killed on site." The two moved on deep into the cave, with a torch lighting their way. Drops of water could be heard, splashing onto the rocky surface of the interior. Cold chills ran down Greed's spine. A bat or two could be heard.

"This is it, up ahead." The glow of a fire could be examined. As they walked into the entrance, a number of voices played through their ears. It sounded like a debate. "Sir Monmouth, I do not think it is so necessary to condone a course of action as harsh as this!" "It must be done soon, or else the King will only gain the favor of more people!" "We don't have the men!" "It is now or never!" Samuel Nock looked into the room and whistled his fingers together. "Gentleman, quiet down," he said. "Oh it's you Mr. Nock!" Monmouth and the other men bowed to him. "Did you find anymore that would join us?" "I have." You could see excitement come over their faces. "Wonderful sir, how many!?" asked Monmouth with elation. "This man right here!" "So ... only this guy ...?" Samuel rubbed his hand behind his back and grinned in embarrassment. Everyone slammed to the ground in regret … except one. A quiet man in the back looked at Greed, and became petrified. "I can't believe it ... it's him ..." the man pondered.

Greed spoke up. "Excuse me ... but did you say 'only THIS guy'?" "Yeah, you are only one man ..." "NO!" he roared. Everyone's attention was towards the homunculus. "I am more than one man ... I am the Ultimate Shield, and I came to help since me and this guy here made a deal ..." The outcasts were all puzzled. "Men, his name is Greed. He has the power to morph into a powerful beast, one that cannot be stopped. I saw it myself: he almost took out a whole brigade of Amestrian troops on his very own!" Shocked faces came, especially the quiet man in the back. "An angel of Heaven comes before us!" Greed, hardly impressed, explained, "No, Mr. Samuel, a demon is before you ..." His skin changed to black diamonds, and he punched the interior of the cave. Chunks flew off, and a rumble was heard.

Samuel's face brightened as he could tell that Greed was fully with them. The others looked on in amazement. The craving sin knew to fully get their trust he must first live up to their expectations. "Everyone listen up: I have heard of this King that lies before you. I will free this kingdom from his tyranny, giving you all the very kind of freedom that I so desire! From there, I ask that you all would set me free from my Master!" No one knew what to think, as the situation of their numbers were already up for question of whether this one monster stood a chance against the Amestris military in Otanes City, the city where the King's Palace stood. The man from the back spoke up again. "Is it true Nock ... that his skin can't be damaged by a bullet as well?" Samuel nodded. Greed looked at the barely-visible man, and was curious.

Elsewhere, a homunculus looked at a wailing boy. "Why did you kill him!" he requested to know. The sin, in a dignified tone, looked down at the kid. "You know that little children are only a pain to those who bare them, right?" He picked up the child and threw him against the wall. Streams of tears dropped on the ground. A kick came towards the boy's face; it bled profusely. "He didn't cooperate, I had no other choice. If you don't want to die either like 'good old daddy', you'll take me to the corpse of the one I seek!"

The boy, getting up slowly, obeyed. He picked up a shovel, and the soulless body walked with him. A smirk came about its face.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

Greed walked over to the back where an old man crouched. "How do you know about me?" asked the homunculus. "That's not important ... what matters most is what you do with what you're given," advised the man. "With what I'm given ... I won't settle for just that!" The Ultimate Shield, unpleased, was about to kick the man ... until he remembered that this man was an ally. With his leg halfway through the motion, Greed used it instead to stomp the hard rock below him, and then bent down so he could peer with him eye-to-eye. "This Master of yours, she sounds powerful if she is able to tame you ..." He wanted to scream when the word 'tame' was brought up, but be controlled his composure: "It's only because she has the help of other demons like myself. With everyone's help in here, and more, I can be set free from her ... but first, I will honor my promise: to liberate this land from its King." "For a demon, that is awfully kind of you," mentioned the old man. What many in the hideout didn't realize was that Greed wasn't being kind at all; he only wanted to have them more loyal to him.

Just then, footsteps, and gnarled grunts, were heard. "That's ... that's someone outside!" asked one of the refugees. "All of you, stay back, I'll handle this!" The provoked Greed walked towards the entrance of the cave. When he stepped out, he saw was a mob of villagers, with pitchforks and torches, before him. "We've come to kill you ..." said one of the angry villagers. "Listen, there is nothing in here but me," lied the homunculus. "We know ... we've come for you, Greed" said another of the anrgy mob. He quickly became both puzzled and astounded. "Well, I don't know how you all know who I am, but I won't let you get away with that knowledge!"

He rushed towards the two men in front of him, pouncing on top of one of their heads. One could hear the man's skull bash against the rock-hard ground. Another rushed at him with a butcher's knife. The sin took evasive action, and dodged every swipe of the cleaver. Ducking, he threw an uppercut, and took the knife. He went and threw it at another, making him fall in pain. 'That should scare them enough …' but it didn't. The mob came running towards him with the same enthusiasm as before. 'My god ... there numbers are huge ...' It seemed almost as if all the people of Rush Valley had come together to fight him.

"No matter, I can defeat you all!" He quickly threw a punch at one of the many villagers, and then tripped another. Grabbing a body, he threw it aside. All the townspeople that were present tried tackling the avid sin. "Out of my way!" but they paid no heed to his words. Some came running at him with simply a broom or rolling pin in hand. "What the hell is going on!?" he thought to himself after kicking a man in the face. The vibrant ring of the clock tower bell in Rush Valley was heard. Greed moved his attention towards it, and saw a concealed identity atop of it. "That must mean ... that's impossible ... LUST!"

He began dashing to the clock tower where she surveyed the battle, knocking humans out of his way. "I'll get you! I'll get you!" Before the infamous beast could reach her, all the people around Greed jumped on top of him, grabbing any limb they could to slow him down. As more and more piled on him, he could no longer move. Only Greed's face was visible. One villager came towards him with a large mallet, and smashed it against the homunculus's head. Greed's skin began to heal, until another pound from the large hammer came down. "Enjoy the pain, betrayer!" "You don't have to hide it anymore … Lust, I know you're … controlling them!" Charging from the distance was a dark shadow. 'I've never seen … anything move so fast … before in my life ... what's going on!?'

As Lust reached Greed, the man with the mallet stopped crushing Greed's skull in again and again. "Welcome to your demise Greed!" proclaimed Lust as she stared down at her hated rival. "You've been following me this whole time, haven't you bitch!?" wailed the male homunculus. She seemed to ignore what he just said, and boasted about herself. "Since last we spoke, my power has grown immeasurably!" Peering at two men with torches with a bitter look in her eyes, she faced towards greed once again. "By order of Dante, Master of the Homunculus, you are no longer needed by her ..." she was then interrupted as a shot came towards her head. She fell over, looking dead. "Greed, get out of there!" yelled Samuel, who had been watching the event. The demon's skin turned to the color of the starless night, and with madness like never before. With a great roar, he threw the struggling bodies off of him, and they went flying in various directions. He saw two men with brandished torches come charging at him.

He saw the fire coming towards him. "I got it ..." He kicked both men, grabbed their torches and quickly ran inside a large group of trees that struck up from the rocks, and set the trees afire. "Come and get me, mindless horde!" More of the unruly mob continued after him, and immolated from the now tumultuous forest fire. "Lust should know better then to simply order her minions to 'follow me wherever I go'" He chuckled. Lust then caught consciousness once again. Gun shots from Greed's allies in the cave came towards her. "Revolutionists! Revolutionists in the caves! Kill them, kill them!" She screamed. The puppets under her control turned their attention towards the caves, and began climbing after the rebels. "Please stop, we don't want to hurt you!" The mob wouldn't stop, and some of the exiles cried. "FIRE NOW!" Howled one of the revolutionists. They let fire, and a blast of projectiles flew at the rioting villagers.

"This is hopeless ... I need stronger minions then these ..." Lust broke away from the occasion, and took a single leap to reach back atop the bell tower in Rush Valley. Greed whistled, witnessing the amazing feat. The villagers were no longer under the female homunculus's control anymore. "To Otanes City I will go, and raise an army! You will fall Greed, you bastard, you will fall!" She vaulted from the tower towards the ground once again, and fled the scene, heading north. Greed heard every word of hers echo across the valley. He came out from the roaring flames, his diamond-hard skin unscratched. The defectors looked from the higher ground that they sat on down below at the monster, and were more awed then they had been before about him.

"What happened!?" asked one of the former mind-controlled people, as were other villagers. The villager looked around him, witnessing the men and women of Rush Valley, dead. "What the hell!?" The old man amongst the revolutionists moved to the cliffs edge and spoke out. "People: you were controlled by a witch! Please, go home and leave this place!" He looked over at the other men "Drop your weapons." The other rebels began talking with one another and did as asked. Greed became even more curious about the old man.

The mob caught sight of the revolutionists, seeing the dropped muskets and blunderbusses. "Liars! There is no witch! You did this!" A young man, no more then in his teens, held his dying father in his hands. "Father, father, wake up!" He looked up at the rebels with firearms in their hands. "Why, why are you killing us!? We never hurt you!" They realized the boy, as well as the others, had lost all memory of the whole incident that had just taken place. "Please . we have no gripe with you, only the King ..." "Revolutionists!" yelled the teen. The people of Rush Valley ran towards Samuel Nock and his men.

"We don't want to hurt you!" The people wouldn't stop running towards them. "Outlaws!" "Peacebreakers!" "Murderers!" That was what was heard from their mouths. The radicals would no longer lay a finger on the people; they felt great shame. "It looks like we will be hated forever ..." proclaimed Samuel to the others. They were kicked and stoned. Greed stared up the cliffs and saw his new colleagues being beaten. 'Could it be ... no it can't ... I feel like I'm right there with them ...' The old Greed wouldn't have given them even a second thought. The new one, however, did. "Foolish mortals!" he screamed at the villagers, "If you want hell, I suggest you step away from my friends!" The townspeople had completely forgotten about Greed up to this point. As they bared witness to him, they all ran away in panic. "The King was right, the revolutionists are in league with the devil!" one said in alarm as they retreated back to Rush Valley.

"Wait a minute ... did he say 'friend'?" The homunculus couldn't believe he had said it himself. "Greed, you saved our lives ... mine twice now," commented Samuel. In avarice, Greed replied, "Well of course I did; I still need you for my own needs." He tilted his spectacles down, and winked towards Samuel. The two laughed. "Mr. Nock, a job well done!" uttered the man in charge of them all. It was the old man that Greed had talked to earlier. "Listen up: pack your things! We're heading for Otanes City where we will kill this witch!"

As they all went inside, obeying the leader's task, the old man walked up to Greed, but did not look towards his face. "She is powerful, no doubt about it." "I can't believe she got away, I could have easily destroyed her right there and then." The old man looked towards the homunculus then. "No, I doubt you could by yourself ..." Greed, confused, asked the man "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a weakness ... tell me all you know about her, and I think I can help you then …"

"Who … who are you!?"

"I am a man that has traveled much of the kingdom. I've seen and experienced many things." He looked intently at Greed. "I know a homunculus when I see one" Greed hesitated in shock. "Follow my lead, and together, we can defeat her."

Greed wouldn't admit to it, but he realized that she somehow had become powerful then ever before. He agreed to the old man's proposal.

"You!" yelled out a Sergeant from Southern HQ to a messenger boy, at the Dublith Post Office. "Give this message to Otanes City Headquarters ..." "What is it about, sir?" The Sergeant gave a stern look at the young boy. "Never mind that son, it's a very dangerous matter!" The boy became afraid.

"Your life depends on the survival of the kingdom, do you understand me!?" "Yes sir!" said the child, miming a militaristic salute. "Then hurry! Go!" The kid ran to his bicycle, and pedaled off towards Otanes City.


	7. Chapter 7: Revolution

"Come on, you gotta hurry!" said the messenger boy to himself. Along the route he pedaled that lead to Otanes City. Along the way, he took a stop at Rush Valley. "Whew I'm tired ..." Before he finished his sentence, he caught sight of the newspaper headlines at a news stand. The headline read "Disaster in Rush Valley: 34 killed by Revolutionists." "Oh no, daddy told me about those wicked men ..." Interested in the whole affair, he went against his orders and opened the letter. Though still young, he could read enough of the report to understand the gist of it. "They were in Dublith, and now here ... oh no!"

The child, afraid that the zealots were still around, ran to an old lady in the town. "Ma'am, ma'am!" "Good day to you young sir," she replied. "Is it true that there were those bad men here!?" He pointed at the newspaper. "I'm afraid so ..." The kid looked into the woman's eyes, and cried. "I need to deliver this letter to Otanes City, but I'm too scared!" "Oh dear! Settle down, settle down." A gentleman came down the path, seeing the young boy in tears from far away. "Is everything alright?" he asked. The kid, seeing him in military attire, got out his letter. "Mister, I have been told to take this letter to Otanes City, but ..." "He is too panicked at the moment sir," explained the old woman. The soldier took the note and read it over. "Oh dear ... that is the same exact description as that monster," he concluded. "If they started at Dublith, and came up to Rush Valley, that means …"

The soldier paused, and looked down at the kid, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you son, this is very beneficial to the kingdom," he mentioned, trying to keep a positive face. "The military will take it from here." The boy smiled. "Do you know the way back home child?" asked the military man. "Yes, but ... I don't wanna be attacked mister!" "Alright, I'll have someone escort you home. Are you ok with this?" The boy grinned once again, and agreed. "Good, then follow me." "I hope the military gets to the bottom of this ... I don't want children like him ever seeing what happened here yesterday," advised the old lady. "The military will hunt down these traitors to the kingdom, you have my word." The woman then went on her way, and the officer and kid were off to the Rush Valley Military Department.

"Boys, we got a lead!" yelled the private, with the boy near his side. "This boy has a message saying that the 'demon' was sighted in Dublith." They jumped on the letter, to make sure that the soldier wasn't bluffing. "It's written from Sergeant Nathaniel Croix of Dublith," mentioned one of the enlistees. "Then that could only mean that they're heading up to Otanes ..." Shock filled the room. "Send a carrier pigeon, it's the only thing fast enough to reach the capital in time!" yelled a Warrant Officer named Joseph Andre.

The place was in an uproar, yet kept as professional as it could, even as they were in this dire position. "Warrant Officer Andre," proclaimed the soldier with the boy, "This kid needs an escort to get back safely to Dublith, who should I ..." "Don't worry about it, I'll get him back safely," interrupted the Warrant Officer. "But sir ..." "I said don't worry about it. Besides, I have a few words I'd like to have with Southern Headquarters." The private understood, stood in salute, and went off to his other duties. "Don't worry little boy, I'll make sure you get back safely."

"She does sound powerful," answered the old man. "All I need to do is get her one and one. Lust has been known to just flee and call more pawns to her," uttered Greed. Under the tree they sat, in a remote forest south of Otanes City. tents were set up all over the place. The revolutionists imagined that this would be the safest place for them, where the military wouldn't track them down. "Sir, the revolutionists from the Eastern Liberation Front have agreed!" shouted one of the rebel, riding up on a horse. "Any word from the People's Movement or the Red Laborers?" requested Nock.

"None yet, but we did get word form some immigrants ..." said another. "Immigrants?" "Yes, they say that they're from Aerugo." Samuel gave a stern look, and slapped him across the face. "Get some sense into yourself! We aren't allying with that rebel nation!" he wailed. "I didn't mean the country, I meant Aerugo mercenaries, about 30 of them, but they're well trained ..." Confused, Nock didn't say a word. The homunculus overheard part of the conversation. "Doesn't bother me. 'The more the merrier', yes?" "What are you talking about Greed!? They clearly only to assist us for their own gain!" "Sounds like my kind of people. Besides, if they even think about double-crossing us ..." The sin shifted his whole right arm a dark skin, took a rock, and simply crushed it with his hands. "They're dead men." The homunculus smirked. "I agree with Greed, we need all the allies we can get at this point," ordered the elder leader. A revolutionist then went off on horse to go to the mercenaries.

"Now about this 'Lust' you speak of: do you know anything about her that would be beneficial in allowing us to destroy her?" asked the old man. 'Damn Greed, why are you talking to the geezer again ... I don't need anyone's advice, remember?' But Greed couldn't help but feel a fatherly aura that came from him, a strong presence that couldn't be ignored. The sin tried to remember times in the past when he was with her, trying to remember when she was weak. "Huh, I never seemed to notice. It's not like I ever cared to find one before." Greed took his attention away from the elder. A long silence came.

"Greed, you can either take my opinion or not." The demon didn't know what to think, he was too timid that his desires could not be met. "Either way Greed, the real revolution is about to begin."

Envy looked down on the grave. "Keep digging!" he yelled. The kid held the shovel in his hands, and dug into the Earth. It was growing late, and the stubborn homunculus wanted what he came for. As the hole grew deeper, Envy's eyes did as well, as his anticipation intensified. The boy stopped for a moment, but the homunculus wouldn't have it. "I said 'keep digging' you piece of filth!" "But the ground is hard, I'm trying ..." "Shut up you worm, or I'll send what killed your dad after you too!" The boy went back to work without hesitation. Envy then thought back about 'it' and how he was not sure what 'it' even was.

"Envy," cried Dante. "I fear I am losing control of Greed." The homunculus started complaining under his breadth about how "Greed would try to take my place." The crafty old woman lead Envy to a large door, down deep in the mansion. "Where does this lead Dante?" asked the sin. "To a place I will show no one else but you." Dante lit a candle, and shined it inside. "This is the basement to this mansion. I don't use it for much, except storing bodies, and 'it' …"

Guided down a deep staircase that looked to be at least three stories down into the ground. A vehement munching was heard. "It will serve you willingly Envy." "I don't need any help, I can ..." Dante wasn't listening however, and looked at the creature. "I want you to follow Envy, can you do that?" A loud roar echoed from the dark.

The homunculus ceased the memory as he saw the child finish digging. "Out of the way shrimp!" He swatted the kid away, and picked it up. "Yes! With this I can't lose!"


End file.
